shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Arisada
First born son of Aragoran and rightful King of the Sarans, Arisada served for a time as one of the Holy Ghost's Warlords before betraying him and sparking the Saran Rebellion. As befitting a member of the Sarada Clan, Arisada was born with exceptional power and fighting skills. His abilities were such that he was chosen as a Holy Warlord alongside Brevara, Jenna, and an unknown fourth person. He and Brevara did not get along and feuded often though. As a member of the Saran Royal Family's Main House, Arisada's upbringing was appropriately brutal. When another son was born to Aragoran called Renta, Arisada was delighted. However, the culture of the Main House meant that sons had to fight eachother to the death to weed out the weak. Arisada refused to fight his brother, but Renta succumbed to the Holy Ghost's goading and attempted to assassinate Arisada in his sleep. The attempt failed and Arisada instead killed Renta out of reflex. He never forgave the Ghost for forcing him to do that and when another brother was born, Dashora, he realized that the cycle of brother killing brother would end when the Ghost himself was killed and the Holy Order overthrown. Afterwards he defected from the Holy Order, hiding himself out in the wastes of Kazan trying to drum up the other saran clans into open revolt. While the Ghost was too powerful to openly defy, he was utterly despised by the other Saran Lords and Arisada was able to make a number of powerful allies. He made an attempt to turn his brother Dashora, who by now was recognized as one of the most powerful sarans to ever exist, but he refused to betray the Ghost. He achieved a victory when Dashora's mate and the daughter of the Holy Ghost, Robia, defected to Arisada's side. She discovered the extreme genetic engineering the Ghost had subjected her son Cain to. Discovering that she was pregnant and knowing what she knew of the culling of weaker members of the Saran Royal Family, she decided to abandon her father to protect her children. While in hiding she gave birth to the twins Talena and Torm. Not long after came the fateful day when the Ghost discovered where Arisada had been hiding Robia and attacked it in force. Convincing Dashora that Robia had been kidnapped by Arisada was enough to ensure the warrior's cooperation, but unfortunately he came upon the Ghost killing Robia for her insolence and taking Cain. Dashora snapped and attacked his master, but was defeated and thought killed. Afterwards Arisada arrived at the destroyed base and found his brother. Nursing him back to health, Arisada introduced him to his twin children. Finally agreeing to join the Rebellion, Dashora was sent by Arisada to find the lost son of Kakadora, Lord of the Naru Clan. This boy had been sent away from Kazan to keep him out of the Holy Order's hands and had with him a clue to the whereabouts of the Bloodstone, which Arisada hoped to use to win the war with the Ghost. With that Dashora left and Arisada continued working against the Ghost. However, after a few years he was eventually captured by his nephew Cain, now First Among The Deathwalks and the Ghost's most powerful soldier. Regarding Arisada as too important to simply kill, the Ghost placed him in a stasis prison and without its leader the Rebellion lost momentum. He would remain imprisoned until Dashora's return, whereupon he gathered allies and managed to free his brother. Overjoyed that Dashora had not only returned by successfully found Kakadora's son, the Rebellion once again found its legs. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Burning Flames' Like other sarans, Arisada is able to manifest Burning Flames which can reduce anything to ashes. As a former Holy Warlord, Arisada possessed a well rounded collection of techniques. Burning Fist: A catch all name for melee techniques which wrap the hands or feet in Burning Flames in order to increase damage. Burning Bolt: A powerful beam of fire. Burning Burst: A powerful explosion of fire. Burning Prison: He puts his hand to the ground and spikes of flame impale everyone in the area. Burning Shield: A shield of fire. Burning Sword: The user generates a “blade” of flame. 'Other Abilities' Super Strength/Speed/Fortitude: Being a saran Arisada possesses an advanced physiology, and is therefore far stronger and faster than a human. At a base charge he is able to lift (press) roughly 10 tons. His speed is such that even without using his powers of flight or Cutting he can move much faster than the eye can see, and his body is durable enough to shrug off powerful blows and explosions. Advanced Senses: Arisada's senses all operate on levels far beyond a human's. He is able to see extrarodinarily far in dark as well as he does light. He can also hear from great distances, singling out particular sounds to the exclusion of others. In particular his sense of smell is extremely powerful, allowing him to follow scents over great distances. This has come in handy when his sense of Aura Detection has been hampered. Advanced Healing Factor: Even when injured Arisada’s body quickly heals itself. He has survived numerous fatal injuries such as impalement, shrugging them off and healing instantly. Hand to Hand Fighting Expert: Being a saran, Arisada possesses a natural talent for fighting. In his youth he mastered the Sarada House Style called True Fist of the King which he would pass on to his brother Dashora. Cutting: '''Cutting is a skill common to most Aura capable races that allows for lightning fast movement. When cutting, an individual uses their Aura to "cut" themselves out of spacetime and reinsert themselves elsewhere, effectively allowing them to be in two places at the same time. '''Flight: '''Arisada is able to project his Aura to hold him aloft in the air. In an earthlike atmosphere he can fly faster than Mach 10. '''Aura Awareness: '''Arisada is highly skilled in the use of his Aura to sense the flow of energy around him. He has highly developed senses which enable him to sense the whereabouts, identity, strength, and intentions of others even when they are trying to hide them. With his Aura Awareness he is able to track people when even when they are Cutting. '''Immense Aura: Arisada possesses an immensely powerful Aura, which even by saran standards is absolutely monstrous. When charging his Aura, all of John’s other powers become amplified. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, and its force can be felt at much greater distances. At full charge in his normal form he is 5X stronger for as long as he can hold the charge. 'Trivia' - Arisada has a long scar running over his missing right eye which mirrors a similar injury on Brevara. Both wounds were recieved during a duel between the two when Arisada abandoned the Holy Order. - Arisada had two sons called Teran and Aroun, both of whom were killed by Cain.